Prophesy
by aegle525
Summary: I am not very good with summaries. It is the story about Shimi and then Padme. It is about them finding about their pregnancies, dealing with them and then also receiving a prophesy about the children they caring.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not know Star Wars nor do I own Star Wars. Those belong to George Lucas. So yea, don't sue me.

Author's note: So, this is really the first story I have ever written. Hopefully it is good. Comments would be nice.

Brief description: Basically, this is a story that spans 2 generations. I got the idea from my favorite Bible verse.

**The Prophesy**

"'_**Behold, this child is destined for the fall and rise of many in Israel, and to be a sign that will be contradicted, and you yourself a sword shall piece so that the thoughts of many hearts may be revealed.'" **_

_**-Luke 2:34-35-**_

It had been nine months since she had seen him last. Her beloved husband had ridden off to defend their people and their land. She remembers the last kiss they shared; she can still recall how he tasted. Most of all, she remembers watching him ride off into the fog; watching him disappear into the vastness like a ghost.

It had been six months since she received the news. Her husband had been killed in battle. She took the news hard. She had lost her love and with that her life. She became a living, breathing ghost; haunted constantly by the memories of the past and by what could have been.

It had been three months since her people had lost the battle. It had been three months since she had been captured. It had been three months since she had been sold into slavery. A kind merchant family from a distant planet had bought her. They made her into a house servant. She ran the household for the family. She was still a ghost, haunted constantly, and it was this fact only that made her accept her fate.

It had now been three weeks since she found out. She found herself to be pregnant. She didn't understand how, but she did not care. It was her little miracle really. This little miracle woke her up, brought her back to life. The little miracle that now grew inside her was her hope, her reason to live. She was once again whole. She was once again Shmi Skywalker.

Her master was a merchant who traveled throughout the galaxy; though he happened to do a lot of trading on the planet of Naboo. She had always enjoyed the planet; it was pleasant, and welcoming. It was here and only here that her master let her wander around alone. She took advantage of it too. Today, she would wander through the market streets of the city of Theed. She loved to go to the market and watch people. She loved watching young couples wander around aimlessly; fathers doting on their daughters, but most of all she loved to watch families.

It was on this day, that one particular family caught her attention. A couple was out shopping with their two daughters. The older of the daughters was near seven. Her hair was long and was wavy. Their second child was another girl. She was about four years old. She wore a long pink dress and her hair had tight curls. This little girl suddenly stopped and looked intently at Shmi. Shmi had never since a child this young with a stare so deep. Her eyes had wisdom beyond her years. She looked like a little angel. Her gaze was only broken when the little girl's father came and swept her into his arms. She watched as the girl and her father were lost in the sea of people.

While scanning the market she saw it. The store where they said she lived. They said that if you ever wanted answers to the unknowable, she could answer them. She was Anna, the great oracle to the gods. Shmi wanted answers. She wanted to know what type of child she carried, because it could not be a normal child. She wanted to know how she could be with child. She wanted to know her fate and the fate of the child. So she went into the shop.

A young woman, no more then 25 greeted her. "Ah yes, I have been expecting you. You have many questions about the child you carry, do you not?" Anna questioned.

"Yes, but how did you know about…?"

"Because I am the oracle to the gods," she smiled at the confused and bewildered woman, "come let us sit down. We have much to discuss."

Shmi was guided to the back room and there she and Anna sat. Anna took Shmi's hand and looked her straight in the eye, "The child which you carry is a child of prophesy. He is a child of fate and destiny. He is a child who is to be fatherless; he is to be the son of Suns. The child that grows within you is a child of the stars. The child that grows within you is destined for the rise and fall of many in this universe. He will determine the fate of the universe; to leave it in utter darkness, or complete light."

Then Anna stopped to allow Shmi to take in what was being said to her. Shmi was amazed and overjoyed. She would have a son, and this son would be the name-sake of her beloved husband. Her son would be great. Her son would not have the fate of a slave, but rather a grand fate. Greatness. She was to have a son of suns!

But Anna warned her before she left, "Shmi, whatever happens, you must raise your son. You must never let him go. If you do, you shall loose him forever to the darkness. He shall become a terror unlike any we have known. Keep him with you; protect him with your very life."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not know Star Wars nor do I own Star Wars. Those belong to George Lucas. So yea, don't sue me.

Author's note: I am glad everyone likes. YAY. Thanks so much for the kind words. There is one more short little chapter, well more like epilogue after this. So stay tuned. And please let me know what you think. Thanks!

**The Prophecy**

"'_**Behold, this child is destined for the fall and rise of many in Israel, and to be a sign that will be contradicted, and you yourself a sword shall piece so that the thoughts of many hearts may be revealed.'" **_

_**-Luke 2:34-35-**_

* * *

23 years later

* * *

It had been 13 years since she had been a queen and he had been a slave. It had been 13 years since they had first met on a small backward planet. She was 14 when they met and he was only 9. The first time he saw her, he thought she was an angel. Soon after, he had proclaimed to her that one day he would marry her. She laughed at him and told him he was just a boy. He stared at her, into her very soul, and told her he wouldn't always be. He was right.

It had been 3 years since that boy came back into her life. When he came back, he wasn't the boy she remembered, but rather he was now a young man on his way to be a Jedi. She was no longer the head-strong girl-queen; instead she was the seasoned, level headed, determined Senator. A war had begun and this boy was sent to protect his beloved angel. Their love was forbidden, and yet they fell in love anyways. Just as the slave boy ten years earlier told the girl queen, the boy had married her.

It had been two months since she had seen her knight last. They spent three blissful days together. Then he had to leave. He had to go fight a war; a war for their republic, for their people; for them. She remembers their last kiss; she can still taste him in her month if she remembers hard enough. Their kiss had to end though, just as their time together. He walked away from her toward his ship. He shouted to her, telling her of his love and not worry for him, he would return to her safe. She remembers trembling while she watched him slip into the eternal darkness of space; scared that the darkness he rode into would one day devour them all.

It had been two hours since she found out. She was pregnant. She was overwhelmed. She had dreamed of this moment all of her life. She always wanted to be a mother; she always had planned on retiring, getting married and having children. She never planned for her life to be like this; to be secretly married to a Jedi and now having his child. This terrified her. A child would change everything. A child would cause scandal and ruin her political career. She would be forced to retire. Then if, the father was discovered; her knight would be forced to leave the Jedi. Both their reputations and careers would be destroyed by their love. If this happened, they would have to flee to the Lake Country on Naboo. They would finally be able to have a life of their own together. Yes, a child, this child would change everything.

She couldn't worry about what the future would bring now or the worries of the young mother, Padme. Tonight, she had to be Senator Amidala, former Queen of Naboo. Tonight, she would have to be the charming, elegant, sophicated woman that Naboo loved. Tonight, she would smile and celebrate the coronation of the new Queen. The Senator floated around the room, talking to different dignitaries. The main talk was of the new queen. She was young and beautiful; only fourteen. They said she was wise beyond her years, and reminded them of a certain queen that ruled not to long ago. They talked of the war and how they feared it coming back their home planet of Naboo. They talked of how this war had gone on far too long; how the republic was faring. There was much talk of the Jedi war hero Obi-Wan Kenobi, and even more talk of the dashing hero-with-no-fear, Anakin Skywalker. Her heart leaped at the very sound of his name; she was so very proud of him. He was her husband, her love, her life, and now the father of her child. Yes, the child; the child that would change everything. The thought of this child and their uncertain future, only made her heart ache for her husband. She walked to the terrace, so to see the night sky filled with all the shining stars. Shining stars, her husband was at one of those shining stars. That thought comforted her. Her thoughts once again turned toward the future. It was so uncertain and unknowable. Would their secret be kept and their child raised in secret, hidden from the outside world and the real identity of their parents? Or would they be discovered and disowned by all that they held dear, and be forced to create a life together; one filled with joy? She did not know; she didn't even know if Anakin would be home for the birth of their child.

"He'll be back in time for the birth of your child," a woman commented as she walked up to Padme and looked toward the sky and pointed toward a distant star, "he is there, now, looking back at the star of Naboo, thinking of you and missing you."

Padme stood in complete shock of this woman. She wanted to ask the woman how she knew, but the words would not form in her mouth. For the first time in her life, Padme was speechless. Then the tears began; tears of joy, of confusion, of sorrow, and mostly tears of relief. Finally someone knew her secrets. Finally she could talk to someone. She didn't care how this woman knew either; just finally having someone was such a relief. The woman took her hand and squeezed it, "I know, because I have always known. Ever since I meet his mother, I have known you two would marry. Ever since I saw you as a little girl in the market, I knew one day you would marry a famous Jedi and have his child," and then the woman sighed and looked at Padme, "I just wish it could have turned out better. For everyone's sake. But things are as they are. And milady my name is Anna. And I have been sent here to give you a message."

"I find your story so interesting. It is like the ageless tale of forbidden love. The Queen who loved her knight. I use to love those stories as a child, all the glamour and romance. I wished one day to find my knight and have him sweep me off my feet…"

Then Padme snorted in laughter, "You make my life to be some fairy tale. It is so far from that; it should be more like a nightmare."

"Well yes, but that is a mere opinion on the matter. There are millions of little girls in the galaxy who dream of being in your situation…" Anna said smiling at Padme, "but my child, we must try and stay of task here; I have been sent here to give you a message and you must listen to this message very carefully. Padme, the fate of the universe is hanging on by a thread; its' future shall be decided shortly. There is much pain and death in the future and careful you must be. The children which you carry now are destined for the rise and fall of many in this universe; they shall be a sign to be opposed so the inner thoughts of many shall be revealed," Anna paused and looked into Padme's eyes, clutched her hand "And a sword shall pierce your own soul-your heart-too."

And then Anna let go of Padme and disappeared. She left the woman looking toward the stars, trying to make sense of the prophecy just given to her, and what was to come in the future.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not know Star Wars nor do I own Star Wars. Those belong to George Lucas. So yea, don't sue me.

Author's note: So, this is really the first story I have ever written. Hopefully it is good.

**The Prophesy**

"'_**Behold, this child is destined for the fall and rise of many in Israel, and to be a sign that will be contradicted, and you yourself a sword shall piece so that the thoughts of many hearts may be revealed.'" **_

_**-Luke 2:34-35-**_

* * *

6 months later

* * *

The prophesy, given to her nearly 6 months ago, haunted her now. The words that Obi-Wan had spoken to her; things he told her about her beloved knight, stirred the memories of this prophesy. It frightened her. She wished for nothing more now, then to return with Anakin and retired to the Lake Country. She wanted nothing more then to raise their family together and to grow old together. However, in her heart, she knew that the words Obi-Wan spoke were true, and this was truly the end. Still, she went now to her husband; hoping and praying that the words that Obi-Wan spoke were false.

She stood before the man she loved, the father of her unborn child, begging him to return to her. She could not, and would not believe that her beloved knight, the boy who saved her all those many years ago, had betrayed the Jedi, the Republic, their love, and everything he ever loved. However the more he spoke, the clearer this betrayal came. The betrayal became like a sword to her; the more he spoke, the sharper it became, andthe sword of betrayal was driven deeper and deeper into her very heart and soul.

The sword had pierced through her very heart and soul, delivering to her a fatal blow. She would never recover. Her life began pour out of her, like blood through an open wound. Soon she would be dead; trapped in between worlds, and forced to wander the galaxy until her beloved knight would come and rescue her again.

Her story was a fairy tale; a queen who fell in love with a knight. Her tale was a tragic one; their love was forbidden and in the end deadly. Her life ended in prophesy; the sword of betrayal pierced her very heart and soul. Such a blow that sword dealt. Yet, hope survived in that same prophesy and the children she bore. Her children who change the universe, just as their father before them; they were destined for the rise and fall of many, including their father.


End file.
